


mid-summer's joy

by mellowly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowly/pseuds/mellowly
Summary: pure, utter fluff.the greenwood's heir is born.





	mid-summer's joy

**Author's Note:**

> (squeaking noises)
> 
> baby elves. that will be all.

 

The sun began its path towards the West, and it bathed the halls of the Greenwood in golden light.

It was summer, high summer, and all kinds of voices filled the Elvenking's halls. An excited thrum lay on the air, all harps silenced, voices hushed. The Queen was with child. The Greenwood may yet see an heir.

The Elvenking stood in his great gardens, built high up to keep safe, filled with all kinds of green things that grew for the love of his wife; great trees and flowering bushes, herbs and beautiful blooms to fill her days with light. His heart quaked for fear and joy as one.

As a flock of butterflies took off as one from a great birch tree, the Elvenqueen gave birth to her child.

And lo! The songs began again! Word went around, from ear to ear for the glee of it: the Queen has birthed a son, and strong and fair to see he was, and all was glad. The King walked still restlessly in his gardens, awaiting his newly born heir. Soon he would see and hold his son, and he might name him, and the Greenwood would have a prince.

Maidens came to the gardens then, and they brought fair gifts for the newborn; silver and gold wrought to wondrous shapes, flowers abundant and woven silks and cotton to dress him in.   
  
Last to bow before the Elvenking was an elven-maid with eyes of grey, and she could not reach the child, for she had only seen twenty summers under the sun, and she had gone to the lilac bush and made a wreath of its leaves which she now brought forth. Having begged leave to go at the very last moment, she bore not wondrous jewels, only well-wishes and a crown of green leaves made by little hands to fit the prince.

Shyly she offered it, and upon his little head she lay it, and he smiled, and so the Elvenking was glad.

"See, all ye people who come to rejoice! A true son of the Greenwood has been born today, as the sun sets on Midsummer's Eve! Wreathed in green leaves he is, and so shall he be called; Greenleaf I name him, fresh and fair he is as summer lilac."   
  
And so the elven-prince Legolas was named.


End file.
